


The Night (Thor x Asgardian! Reader)

by DomesticatedTendencies



Series: A Queen Protects Her King [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fluff, Happy Ending, King Thor (Marvel), Motherhood, One Big Happy Family, Parenthood, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Slice of Life, Thor (Marvel)-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18806065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedTendencies/pseuds/DomesticatedTendencies
Summary: You did not dream. You did not think. Firmly rooted in your unconsciousness, you merely were and for the moment that was enough. Whether it was for days or minutes, you did not know. It was not for you to decide. You simply slept and allowed the universe to do the rest.





	The Night (Thor x Asgardian! Reader)

You did not dream. You did not think. Firmly rooted in your unconsciousness, you merely were and for the moment that was enough. Whether it was for days or minutes, you did not know. It was not for you to decide. You simply slept and allowed the universe to do the rest.

You woke without reason. Fleeting thoughts and mismatched memories. You felt hollow. Lacking. Like a part of you were missing. The most important part. And when you opened your eyes to find the space in the bed beside you empty, the sheets cold, you started to panic. 

“Thor?” You croaked, your voice cracking as you struggled to sit up.

“Shhh. I’m here, sweetheart. It’s alright. I’m right here,” Standing in the archway of the open balcony, he kept his voice low and sweet as he gently swayed, a tiny bundle held to his bare chest. “I knew you wouldn’t want this little one taken to the nursery but we didn’t want to wake you either so we were just taking some fresh air. This one is already so curious.” His mismatched eyes shining with pride, he crossed the room on soft feet to present you with the wide eyed babe.

“Oh,” You breathed, your breasts aching as he placed the swaddled child gently in your arms. Entranced, you stroked her rosy cheek with the tip of your smallest finger. “So tiny.”

The mattress dipped as your husband sat gently on the side of the bed. “She’s perfect.”

Watching over your daughter in your arms, Thor’s crown touched yours. Looking up for just a moment, your eyes met and held. With his strong and gentle hand, he held the back of your head, his fingers twining in your loose hair.

“I’m afraid I do not possess the words, min kjære,” He said, his voice low and throaty as he brushed a tender kiss over your lips. “You were absolutely magnificent. Strong and beautiful as always. Thank you for this most precious gift.”

Your cheeks warmed beneath his praise. Biting your lip, you smiled fondly down at the new little life you had helped create feeling like all was right in the universe. 

A sudden and urgent knock on the door interrupted your moment of tranquility. Sharing in a look with your husband, Thor called permission to enter.

It was Bryn, looking flustered as she poked her head into your chambers. 

“My sincerest apologies Your Majesties,” The girl started.

“Is everything alright?” Thor questioned, still sitting on the bed beside you.

“Yes, My Lord. It’s only that they threatened an uprising if I did not allow them to come see you before bed.”

With a heavy sigh you shook your head while Thor gave an amused chuckle. 

“An uprising, you say? Well we certainly can’t have that. Send them in.”

There was a flurry of commotion as the nursery maid ushered in the two little would-be berserkers.

“Be gentle with your mother and new sister,” Bryn scolded as the boys barreled towards the bed. 

The boys were quick but their father was quicker. The God of Thunder was up in a flash, catching a prince under each arm so that their little legs kicked wildly in midair while they squealed in delight. Tait, the younger, always so sweet. And Vali, more stoic than his five years should ever allow. Both shared in their fathers golden features and piercing blue eyes though it couldn’t be said that your influence was completely lost. Vali had your mouth and Tait your nose and chin.

“Papa! Papa! Put us down!” They cried in near unison. “We want to see.”

“Not until you promise to behave yourselves,” Thor ordered. “You mustn’t jostle your mother or your sister.”

“We won’t! We won’t!” They both promised.

Thor put Vali down but Tait who was only three, he tossed into the air and then caught so that he could hold the toddler secure on his waist, leaning him forward so that he could look down upon you and the baby in your arms.

Clinging to his father, Tait appeared confused. “She’s so little.”

“She’s a baby, my love. All babies are little,” You explained with a placating smile.

“What do we call her?” Vali asked from where he stood at your shoulder. 

“Talitha,” Thor answered, a hand on top of his eldest sons head.

You looked up at him with a peaceful smile, pleased with the name. Just as he had with the boys, Thor knew the name that best suited the children. Tait, which meant cheerful and happy. Vali, powerful and strong. And now Talitha, your small girl who lay nuzzling at your breast.

“Come boys,” Bryn announced from the door. “It’s time for bed.”

“Nooooo! I don’t wanna.” Tait pouted, burying his face in the crook of his father’s neck while Vali who you knew would not whine, looked at you with sad, pleading eyes.

“I’m afraid Bryn is right,” You told your oldest apologetically. “It is awfully late.”

“I know,” He agreed, his head bowed. 

But it was more than that. From the moment of his birth, Vali had been overly attached to you. He was as fierce and protective as his father even as a babe. Born on Midgard before his due time, Thor liked to tell the tale of how the boy was born ready to defend his mother who had been weakened in battle. It was an exaggerated tale of course, but still held some truths. Vali was a born fighter and was more than a little protective.

You and Thor exchanged a knowing look. You gave a consenting nod.

“Perhaps tonight the two of you could stay here with us,” Thor offered much to the boys shared delight. “Just for tonight and not in the big bed! Your mother has endured enough without the lot of you kicking her in the ribs. You can bring in your bedclothes and sleep on pallets on the floor.”

You couldn’t help but laugh as Tait wriggled from his fathers arms and clamored across the foot of the bed. 

“Tait, no!” Thor commanded, snatching the squirming and laughing child by the ankle. “I said not in the bed.”

As much as the king of Asgard liked to believe he was in control, when it came to the children he was a pushover. The boys already spent more nights than not in your bed.

Vali climbed under the sheets beside you, his head on your shoulder as he offered his finger to his sister to grasp. And with your head back against the pillow you smiled, perfectly content because all was right in the nine realms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is it. The true ending. Thank you so much for following this journey with me. I cannot believe it's been over a year! I've had so many ups and downs in that time. This is such a fitting end, not only for Thor and the characters in this story but for me. Today is Mother's Day and I am overjoyed to say after a long fertility journey which at some points made this story difficult to write, I am expecting my own little belly dweller come winter!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for reading and for all the love and support.


End file.
